


warmth

by frosmxths



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths
Summary: Dongju drops the tension building on his shoulders and whines. “I’m not sick”--Dongju is absolutely not sick, no, but his boyfriends insist otherwise.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am

Dongju is, all things considered and in his own humble opinion, a great boyfriend. He makes sure to leave his two _dumbasses_ some nice food every morning and afternoon, reminds them to do their chores and work, kisses them good night and, sometimes, even lends them his blanket so they can cuddle and stay warm.

The best boyfriend dare he say—so, he doesn’t understand _why_ these idiots are now forcing him to stay in bed when he, for once in his life, wants to go _outside_.

He absolutely does not deserve this.

He frowns up at them, legs crossed under him and lips pouting. He’s sitting over the bedsheets, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Geonhak’s sweater horribly big on him—covering his hands and basically hiding Dongju from view. Seoho’s standing in front of him with what suspiciously looks like a digital thermometer in his hand, and Geonhak’s next to Dongju on the bed, making sure he doesn’t run away.

Dongju drops the tension building on his shoulders and whines. “I’m not sick” He hits Geonhak next to him, Geonhak only sighs in response, then holds his hand so he doesn’t smack again— and so Seoho can try to shove the thermometer into his mouth (again).

“You sound like you’re dying” Geonhak deadpans, exasperated. Dongju glares at him, throat burning but too hard-headed to admit it.

“I’m fine” His head feels like it’s spinning a little bit, and he’s gross and sweaty under all the layers he’s got over him— his hands are shaky, too, sweating all over Geonhak’s and grip weak. “Just a cold”

Seoho sighs, gets closer, holds Dongju’s jaw with one hand, thumb prodding as his lips—Dongju keeps them closed tightly in a frown, gaze hazy but defiant on Seoho’s vaguely worried one. “Open up”

Dongju shakes his head, tries to shake off Seoho’s hand, hands pushing at both him and Geonhak.

To no one’s surprise, he doesn’t really manage to do anything—they’re both stronger than him any other day, and today his limbs might as well be made of _jelly_.

Maybe he’s sick, _okay_ , but he’s not going to give up on getting _up._

He opens his mouth, frown on his face as he looks up at Seoho. Geonhak holds him close, arm around his shoulder and back, and Dongju hates how much he just wants to _melt_ into his warmth and forget about living today—maybe tomorrow, too, if his head keeps hurting like this.

Seoho’s hand approaches his mouth again, and Xion gets close enough to _bite_ around his thumb—Geonhak makes a noise, pulls Dongju back at the same time the thermometer falls to the floor. Seoho lets out a half-yell, pulls his hand back. Dongju doesn’t let go, and Seoho whacks at his face with another half-yell, keeps pulling his attacked hand until Dongju’s teeth lose their grip.

Dongju sticks his tongue out at him, and Seoho sticks his back out at the same time Geonhak lets out a frustrated sigh, squeezes Dongju’s stupidly sweaty hand a little tighter.

“Dongju, please” Dongju tries to pry away from his hold, tries to get up from the bed—but of course it’s no good, Geonhak’s hold steady. Seoho picks up the thermometer, makes sure the cap is still on before pointing it at Dongju. Geonhak keeps him still, Dongju’s shoulder almost hurting from the grip.

“Open up—” Dongju shakes his head, an almost childish pout on his lips as he curls more into himself and Geonhak’s warm sweater. “Come on—”

“Dongju” Unlike Seoho’s voice, high and annoyed—edges close to bursting and a little harsh despite the fondness—Geonhak’s voice is soft, feels like almost a whisper against his skin. Dongju whines, Geonhak’s grip loosening when he chokes on a tiny cough, then burrows further into the sweater and hides his now free sweater-covered-hands over his mouth. Geonhak sighs, lets go of him and brings a hand over Dongju’s. “You usually don’t even want to get up” His voice laughs a little, careful where Seoho’s is prodding.

“I wanna get up today” His voice is still whiny, quiet and hidden behind his hands. He jumps a little when Seoho pats his head, hand running through sweaty and messy hair, arranging it into semi-decent tidiness.

“Why’s that?” Seoho’s voice sounds a little less tense, more careful, fingers running soft lines to the back of his head. Dongju lowers his hands, weak glare meeting Seoho’s gaze before he huffs, Seoho’s hand ruffling his hair slightly before moving away.

“Just wanna” Seoho pokes his cheek with the thermometer, plastic warmed up and uncomfortable against his skin. Dongju tries to bite it, and Seoho moves it away with a loud noise.

“We check your temperature and you go” Seoho drops on the bed to his other side, close enough that Dongju can feel his warmth but not quite touching him. Dongju shakes his head, and Seoho pokes him on the cheek again to stop him. “Come on” He pokes again, repeated light jabbing until Dongju glares at him. “Ah”

Dongju sticks out his tongue again.

Geonhak holds back a laugh, makes eye contact with Seoho for a fraction of a second—and then they both push Dongju to lie down on the bed, a surprised squeak and a cough-laugh leaving his throat. He tries to push them off, but quickly gives up when he delves into a coughing fit that leaves him laugh-crying into Geonhak’s chest. Seoho sits up next to him, legs crossed and hand on his hair as he groans against Geonhak.

“’m at 37” Dongju’s voice is a mumble, and Geonhak brings a hand up to prod at his face. Dongju bites at his finger.

“You checked?” Leedo pries his finger free as he asks, wipes spit on Dongju’s cheek. Seoho tosses the thermometer to the bedside table, stands up at the same time Dongju nuzzles into Geonhak’s neck.

“Earlier” he huffs out a breath when Seoho pulls at him arm, burrows further against the bedsheets and Geonhak. “head hurt ‘nd I checked” his voice is whiny, tired and muffled. Geonhak sighs, pushing Seoho’s arm away softly to pry Dongju off himself.

“You said you were fine” Dongju makes a noise once Geonhak manages to move him away, Seoho immediately pulling him further back until he’s almost sitting up—his head’s spinning, and he misses the warmth, so he pouts, complaints at the tip of his tongue—swallows them back down when Geonhak sits up and manhandles him onto his lap.

Dongju shrugs, gets comfortable as his head feels fuzzier, a little heavier. “Thought it’d go down” He drops back against Geonhak, pulls at his sleeves so they’re covering his hands all the way.

The sweater’s warm and smells a little like Geonhak still, so he brings his hands up to his face, and Seoho laughs a little before jabbing at his stomach. Dongju moves one hand to hit him as he coughs into the other. Seoho simply smiles, holds Dongju’s hand over the sleeve of the sweater—pulls it downwards so it’s between them. “Did you take something?” Dongju shakes his head, swallows before clearing his throat.

“Didn’t find” He holds Seoho’s hand back, pulls him closer “Had water” Seoho frowns,

Dongju lets his eyes fall closed, light suddenly too bright and painful—his head’s spinning again, throat with an uncomfortable itch and sweat gross on his skin. Geonhak hums behind him, pats one of his thighs softly with one hand, then settles for rubbing small circles against it.

“It’s probably gone up?” Dongju slumps forward, hand falling over Geonhak’s on his leg.

“Nn-nn” he moves to shake his head, then stops when he feels sharp pain—he settles for a small nod instead, eyes half open when he speaks up again. “Head hurts”

“I’ll go buy something, ‘kay?” Seoho tries, but Dongju holds his hand tightly and shakes his head, winces and closes his eyes for a second. Seoho holds his hand back, kind smile on his face. “You’re burning up, dumbass” His tone is fond—Dongju shakes his head again but lets go of his hand with a quiet noise.

“’m sorry” He sounds self-deprecating, and Seoho stops on his way to turn around to put a hand to Dongju’s face, lets himself sit on the bed next to them—at the same time, Geonhak pats the top of his head, hair bouncing against his hand, then rubs softly against his scalp.

“It’s okay” Geonhak’s voice is soothing, and Seoho kisses his cheek.

“We can go out when you’re better, you know?” Seoho drops another kiss, on his forehead, and Dongju’s reminded that Seoho’s _stupid_ and sometimes even _soft and lovely_ and he feels like kissing the corny out of him (he only doesn’t because he doesn’t want to get him sick—and because his head hurts, mostly). Instead, he pouts slightly at him, lets Seoho’s quiet laughter soothe his booming headache.

“We have time” Seoho kisses the corner of his lips at the same time Geonhak places a shy kiss to the back of his head—Dongju lets a laugh break out of him, then a huff as he mumbles out about ‘taking them on a proper date next day they’re free’ and pulls Geonhak until they’re both tumbling back to the bed and he can nuzzle against his neck again.

Seoho pats his head once before leaving, places a kiss to Geonhak’s lips with a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think that they (sniffles, clenches fist) theyre neat
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths) (in case u want to go anon?)
> 
> god i gotta come back and edit this its 2am pretend u dont see my typos tyvm


End file.
